


Некрасиво

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [14]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: — Не так уж это и красиво, — авторитетно заявил Югем, поверх коктейля с разноцветными зонтиками рассматривая целующуюся парочку, спрятавшуюся в углу где-то сразу за баром.— Мне тоже не нравится, — поспешил поддержать друга Бэмбэм и старательно отвел взгляд в сторону.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Series: 50 первых поцелуев [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473413
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Некрасиво

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngsunshine7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=youngsunshine7).



> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 2\. in danger — в опасности

— Не так уж это и красиво, — авторитетно заявил Югем, поверх коктейля с разноцветными зонтиками рассматривая целующуюся парочку, спрятавшуюся в углу где-то сразу за баром.

— Мне тоже не нравится, — поспешил поддержать друга Бэмбэм и старательно отвел взгляд в сторону.

Банчан, слышавший эту шарманку уже примерно в десятитысячный раз, решил, что в данном вопросе молчание — золото, быстренько оценил количество алкоголя, оставшегося на столе, и покинул друзей ради рыжего бармена и его высокоградусных прелестей. А если короче, пошел за добавкой, которая, как подсказывал ему богатый опыт подобных разговоров, всем им в скором времени будет нужна. Последний из студентов, рассевшихся за столиком модного клуба китайского квартала “TeamWang”, Чонгук с 15 лет жил в одной общаге с самим Ким Намджуном, а потому точно знал толк в красоте и попробовал остаться объективным:

— Ну я не знаю, чуваки, по-моему, вы придираетесь. Марк-хен у нас парень хоть куда, и глядите, как он на него смотрит — страсти кипят, ух! И бицепс как накачал, в этой майке отлично видно. Завидный жених получился, может его хоть на руках носить! А этот ваш Пак Джинен…

— Пак Джинен-щщи, — наученный горьким опытом знакомства с настоящим Пак Джиненом, поправил его Бэмбэм.

— Пак Джинен-сонсенним-щщи, — карикатурно раскланялся Югем, знакомый с Пак Джиненом еще ближе. 

— Мистер Пак Джинен-сонсенним-щщи? — предложил новый вариант уважительного обращения Бэмбэм, в кои-то веки пожалев, что в школе плохо учил всевозможные степени вежливости. — И вообще он не наш, а марк-хенский.

— Положа руку на сердце, — не дал сбить себя с мысли Чонгук, — задница у этого уважаемого господина огого. Марк-хен сорвал бинго, и, судя по расположению его рук в данную минуту, прекрасно об этом знает.

Все головы машинально повернулись в сторону темного угла за баром, где можно было разглядеть продолжающую активно целоваться парочку. Уровень алкоголя на столе стремительно понизился.

— Ведь это вы их познакомили, верно? 

Югем активно замотал головой, открещиваясь от любых связей, которые они могли иметь с противным Пак Джиненом, положенными ему степенями вежливости и выдающимися частями тела. Как раз вернувшийся за столик с подносом, полным напитков (и телефонным номером бармена на обратной стороне чека), Банчан пояснил:

— Он преподает бухучет у Югема на потоке.

— Самый скучный предмет в универе, спешу заметить!

— Но это не дает ему автоматического права знакомиться с моим хеном, _случайно_ столкнувшись с ним после занятий, — возмутился Бэмбэм.

— И звать его на свидание! 

— А потом на еще одно! 

— Ну, честно говоря, — окрыленный собственным успехом на любовном поприще и вопреки данному самому себе обещанию, вмешался Банчан, — из них двоих это как раз Джинен-хен носит на руках Марка-хена. И очень нежно зовет его “бейби”. И вообще, по-моему, они очень кьют вместе.

— Слышали мы, как он зовет его, ага, — захихикал вдруг Югем. — Через стенку у них в квартире все отлично слышно. Прости, бро.

Бэмбэм, выглядящий сейчас, как человек, который очень хочет утопиться в собственном разноцветном коктейле, посмотрел на него неодобрительно, но все-таки отбил кулак. Бро важнее дурацких преподов, которые вдруг решили, что имеют право лапать в общественных местах твоих хенов. 

Оказавшийся, наконец, вдали от студентов, родственников и прочих товарищей, мешающих обжиматься по углам шумных клубов с самым красивым бойфрендом на свете, тоже красивый (но действительно местами вредный) Пак Джинен исступленно предавался именно этому занятию — целовался с Марком Туаном в самом темном закутке ночного заведения, который ему как раз для этих целей как-то посоветовал лучший друг Джебом. Встречаться с Марком оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем казалось Джинену в первый момент. По крайней мере, тогда Джинен не предполагал, что вместе с Марком в его жизнь придут надоедливые донсены в количестве и что эти самые донсены в данную минуту решают, как лучше застукать их как раз, когда им наконец-то повезло оказаться одним (ну, или в относительном одиночестве ночного клуба).

В общем, сегодня ночью Джинен был влюблен, слегка наивен, но полон оптимистичных планов, и он с энтузиазмом претворял их в жизнь, не забывая и попутно гладить Марка по шее и плечам, облизывать мочку уха и сцеловывать с распухших губ то и дело срывающиеся корейские и английские слова.

— Мне кажется, ах, я видел Банчана у бара, — задохнулся предостережением Марк, как раз когда Джинен изловчился и подхватил его под задницу, чтобы, приподняв, вжать в стену. Обрадовавшийся изменившейся позе, Марк в ответ обнял его ногами, и дело начало принимать совсем интересный оборот. 

— Они же у тебя всегда ходят все вместе? — пришла отрезвляющая мысль Джинену в голову. Перед глазами у него забегали толпы марковых донсенов, каждый раз как будто специально пытавшихся застукать их с Марком “на горячем”.

Марк успел только промычать утвердительно, не отрываясь от засоса в основании джиненовой шеи, о котором Джинен и его небогатая коллекция водолазок пожалеют в понедельник, но Джинен уже расцепил руки, опуская свою драгоценную ношу на пол. Драгоценный Марк удивленно надулся, за что был награжден еще одним поцелуем. Пусть смотрят! Вкус опасности пьянил, а красота Марка пьянила Джинена еще больше.

— А это значит, что твоя квартира сейчас свободна!


End file.
